everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
WiseUnicorn/Upcoming
So here's a list of my Upcoming babies! <3 Update: all the OCs here are brand new! The old ones will be revamped, possibly, but for now, I really wanna work on something new. <33 Main Cast Those who will be written-out first, most likely uwu Royals * Olga "Wednesday" Odinsdóttir, daughter of Odin, god of wisdom, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, war, sorcery, poetry from Norse Mythology **Coolest magical old lady who is a terrible dad friend and speaks in emoji. Listen to her, but carefully. * Ornella Meliai, daughter of a Meliae, a nymph of the ash tree from Greek Mythology **Tree-talker hippie with cool green hair * Lani Moray, daughter of Ka-moho-aliʻi, Hawaiian shark god, but adopted by Ukupanipo, shark god who controls the amount of fish close enough for the fisherman to catch from Hawaiian Mythology **Looks all uwu but could actually kick your butt, has a bunch of shark/fish memes and puns * Sage Seirear, daughter of Hervör alvitr, a Valkyrie from Norse Mythology **Everyone's emotional support Valkyrie Roybels * Natasha Moroz, daughter of Ded Moroz, a Christmas Legend from Russian Mythology **Enigmatic, sweet and edgy Santa against capitalism Neutrals * Hala Fengári, daughter of Selene, personification of the Moon from Greek Mythology **Aesthetic, mysterious, draydreamer Moon hippie * Morana Lein, daughter of Aita, god of the Underworld from Etruscan Mythology **Anxious emo-goth with a resting bitch face who listens to Nirvana and Evanescence Secondary Cast * Elvis Vennskap, son of Sjöfn, goddess of love from Norse Mythology **Pink aesthetic bro friend who is always there for everyone * Libi Amadea Cupid, daughter of Cupid from Roman Mythology **Rule-breaking, fast, furious and angry anime character who makes every girl question their sexuality * Mandisa Iatet, daughter of Iat, goddess of milk, nurturing and childbirth from Egyptian Mythology **Mom friend who delivers milk to everyone in the morning * Moana Kai, daughter of a Nāmaka, sea goddess from Hawaiian Mythology **Sea aesthetic sort-of-second-sona, Moana and Marina fused. See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls her Rebels * Ashleigh Phoinix, a young Phoenix of Greek Mythology **Angry and mad young lady, full of ash puns and ready to burn you * Pandora Fýsi, daughter of Pan, god of nature, the wild, shepherds, flocks and mountain wilds from Greek Mythology **She plays "Take Me Home, Country Roads" a lot in her pan flute * Saga Vakandi, daughter of Heimdallr, guardian of the Bifrost from Norse Mythology **Friendly neighbourhood gay friend * Tasha Araneus, daughter of Arachne from Roman Mythology **Holland Arachne's mom, protector and leader of revolutionary Rebel Movements * Valerie Kaloupi, daughter of Thanatos (adopted from Starry) **Death-obssessed badass lady Roybels * Morganna Hekatos, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, crossroads, ghosts and necromancy from Greek Mythology **Pretty girl with a mischievous smile who could take the school down in 2 minutes * Daneiris Prísma, daughter of Iris, goddess of the rainbow, fertility, colours, the sea, heraldry, the sky, truth and oaths from Greek Mythology **Daneiris, stormborn of House Prísma, first of her name, Khaleesi of the Sea and Mother of Colours Neutrals * Philip Ekwos, son of Epona, protector of horses, ponies, donkeys, and mules from Roman/Celtic Mythologies **Poetic husband material with a soft spot for My Little Pony 'OC Concepts' * And a baby shared with Grimms and Starry!!! 'Upcoming Next Gens ' * Dagny Sanura Mercybringer Kat, daughter of Liv and Bast - Shared with Jadie **The determined, strong and brave next leader of the Valkyries <33 * Pilis Ragnhild Mercybringer Kat, son of Liv and Bast - Shared with Jadie **SWEETHEART of a boy who often gets stabbed * Loki Husani Mercybringer Kat, son of Liv and Bast - Shared with Jadie **His name says it all * Einar Thorson, son of Torni and Eira - Shared with Grimms **This soft kid can finally achieve his dreams <33 * Thyra Thorson, daughter of Torni and Eira - Shared with Grimms **Thunder, feel the thunder girl power 'Retired' You'll probably come back to life,,,, someday * Achilles Areios, son of Ares, Greek god of war * Lucia Lucis, daughter of Lucina, Roman goddess of childbirth and protector to the kids * Magna Modgud, daughter of a Móðguðr * Sempronia Tempus, daughter of Janus, Roman god of beginnings, endings and time * Illusion Ypnos, daughter of Hypnos, Greek god and personification of Sleep and Pasithea, Greek goddess of hallucination Pinterest Boards * You can find all of my OCs boards here. Category:Subpages